Travelling Through The Looking Glass
by NiiNiiChii
Summary: When everyday seems to be the same, you start to get bored. Chase is prime example of this, average girl living an average life. An outcast from all the rest. What will she do when a strange voice provokes her one evening and offers her an opportunity she just couldn't resist? Sent into an anime world she adored, Chase starts her adventure! SesshomaruXOC


**Traveling Through the Looking Glass.  
Chapter One: The Mirror**

It was the middle of fall, soon winter would be approaching. I remember it clearly. I was on the computer talking to some of my friends on just another online chat program they forced me to download.

Katie Sent A Message  
3:08 PM  
_"Are you sureeee you have to leave us? It wont be the same without you... Japan is so far away!"  
_  
Tasha Sent A Message  
3:10 PM  
_"Yeah, I mean... couldn't you just save the exchange money and buy a car? Like most teenage girls? Or I don't know, __**clothes?**__"_

Chase Sent A Message  
3:10 PM  
_"__**Guys!**__ This has been my dream. You know it! Yes those offers do seem to be quite appealing to me, but must I remind you Tasha, I'm only fifteen! I have plenty of time to save up for such materialistc things, knowledge comes at a price... and a distance."_

Chase Riverton. Your average highschool slacker and hyper active girl around. Standing at a height of four foot nine , two parents and a _dreamy_ older brother named Takashi. Her father being a strict hard working business man who was born in Japan while her mother was the reserved quiet type and gentle being coming from where they are now, Canada. Takashi, the first born was given the _honour_ of having a Japanese name in respect for their fathers culture, while Chase... well. Was the average person.

Wait, wait, wait. No! Not like this. She scribbled out the stupid writing in her journal and sighed, plunking her head on the office desk her father had worn out multiple years ago. She was forced to write a stupid essay about the most effective experiance of her life, and she sat, the roots of her hair stinging intently from the amount of times she pulled it. "Nothing in my life was effective at all! The most effective and _productive_ thing I did all day was take a piss!" She screeched, slamming her head against the cold cherry wood. Admiting defeat she logged onto her computer and opened up the stupid chat browser, typing furiously at her keyboard, like each key she had hit was sending it to hell.

**Congradulations! You had logged on- would you like to complete a survey-  
**"No stupid! I want to talk to a couple of idiots!" She seethed out, minimizing the multiple stupid programs that had opened without her knowledge.

**You have successfully signed on! Thank yo-**

"NO ONE CARES!" Clicking furiously she started a group conversation and in a moment, was engaged in a serious problem.

_"GIVE ME SOME ANIME I NEED TO WATCH. THERE IS NOTHING LEFT. I RAN OUT. OR THE OTHERS JUST BORED ME."  
_She sent, while adding one of the many chibi pouty mad faces in the emo-cons down below in the drop box.

She had waited for a reply but nothing came. Hell. It was just hell.

"_I told you to watch Inuyasha, the final act. It's coming out dubbed soon and you have to wat-"_ Her friend, Tasha started, only to be interupted by the consistant dinging of someone sending a new message.

"_I already watched it! Like, twice now. I loved it, but nothing is like it, the only better anime would have to be Death Note..."_ She sent it, leaning back in her chair spinning aimlessly, sighing she calmed down, knowing she had been on edge lately. Alot had been stressing her out. _"I mean seriously, I get the anime has some cheesy moments or plot holes, and how long it takes to defeat a spider demon, but I watched it since I was only a small girl and it was my first anime I had seen that I __**knew**__ was anime. It's hard to replace something like that, y'know?"_

She felt bad for bitching her poor friends out. School cramming and family issues were starting to get under her skin and she felt like her friends would be the only ones willing to listen after getting over the fact they would be listening to her scream, but she kept it in. Only sharing key bits of information.

"_Yeah, I get cha' but seriously. Wouldn't it be amazing to... go __**into**__ such a world?"_ Tasha had written.

_"Unf, tell me about it. I would adore that so much. Just to get rid of real life problems. Also to get away from that annoying wench Sarah who sits down the row of tables from me, giving kissy faces to all the boys." _Chase clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth as she sent the little rant, sighign contently a small smile graced her lips, here she was ranting about anime and boys, not being able to attract any to her that interested her enough or was mature enough. No. All the boys her age would just scream and throw erasers at one another laughing and being fools. Chase knew when she wasn't acting immature that she wasn't near her grade level. Her inner mind was alot more developed then alot of the kids here.

Maybe it was because of the situations she had faced in her life? No. That couldn't be it. She knew people who had it more rough, she couldn't put her finger on what made her so open minded and down to earth, to be able to judge someone after getting to know them rather then first glance, like most of the preps.

She wasn't a prep, or punk or anything. She was your average outcast but she liked it better. She could be who she wanted with the little amount of friends she had because she knew for a fact, they were her friends.

"Oh gross, when did I become such a mushy person!" She groaned, smirking and typing her farewell message to her peers even if Tasha was the only one who was actually responding to the chat, she knew her friends might see it later and worry.

She had quickly shut off the laptop and tucked it away, climbing into bed and sighing. "What I would do to go into an anime world... just to escape this place. It's so...average. So boring." She mumbled, rolling over tucking stray hairs behind her ear as she cuddled close to her pillow. Her parents had been at work and her brother was attending college so she knew it was going to be a long evening of quietness.

**"Is that what you truly wish?"**

"What the hell was that?!" She shot up straight panting looking at the clock.

7:08 PM. She had fallen asleep. She laughed at herself for being so silly thinking something was actually talking to her, laying back down on the bed flat on her back she smirked, staring at the creamy colour roof above her. "Damn right that's what I wish... too bad it's not happening."

**"Why do you think that?"** The deep voiced rumbled again, causing the petite girl to shriek and fall flat on her face, off the bed.

"W-What the fuck?! CREEPY TALKING VOICE IS REAL!? N-No that's not possib-" She started before the deep voice shook the walls again.

**"What is impossible, is for people whom never try, little one."**

"What the hell!? What are you saying?! she shrieked, looking at every which way she could manage to find the source, to find SOMETHING that could explain the creepers voice that lurked within the walls.

** "Do you have someone, to protect?"**

Chase stopped her panicking, saying what the voice had said, she had straightend up and found the voice, or what sounded like a voice was coming from the tall lengthy mirror standing at the other side of her room, she approached slowly gulping. "T-To protect? ...No sir, I do not." she mumbled hoping this was just a prank. '_Even so, where did she hear that line before, it was so... familiar?'_

**"I doubt that. Each indvidual has something to protect, you must search the heart to find the true meaning behind the words. I am hear to grant your wish, Chase. I am hear to give you an alternate reality. One where you can choose whom you spend it with, and the mistakes you make."**

"Psh, no pressure or anything, right?" She muttered and weighed the strange voice's words. "No offence creepy voice, but since when in any situation, should a girl trust a voice coming from the mirror, offering her something?"

**"Silence and don't be foolish! Choose! I have no time for such trivial discussions. Yes or no?" ** The stern voice shot out like daggers. Chase gulped and nodded, her face casting a look of determination, her dark emerald eyes showed nothing but truth and she turned swiftly glaring at the mirror as if staring down her prey, her brown hair swaying gently and her hands clasped firmly by her sides. "I accept your offer!" She muttered, her eyes narrowing as she heard deep chuckling.

**"I wish you nothing but luck."** Just like that, the voice was gone. Only silence that could make your ears ring, everything stilled, Chase could hear her heartbeat loudly thudding in her ear and suddenly. It all stopped.

Everything had turned black.


End file.
